


Black Night Club

by VicPin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Era Moderna, F/M, Modern Era, vampires and werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: "No tengo trabajo, no tengo novio, estoy a punto de ser lanzada a la calle... ¿Qué más puedo perder aparte de la virginidad?"





	1. La invitación

Hoy puedo decir que estoy jodida. 

En un solo día he perdido mi trabajo como maestra de una escuela preparatoria, mi novio me abandonó por otra y estoy a punto de ser lanzada a la calle por mi casera a pesar de mis ruegos de que me aguantara aunque sea dos meses en lo que consigo trabajo. Por si fuera poco, hoy es la reunión de ex alumnos de la preparatoria; hoy sería la primera vez en años que les vería la cara a mis ex compañeros. Siendo honesta, si antes no me agradaba la idea de sentarme ahí y ser ignorada por la gran mayoría, ahora que estoy desempleada y desesperada menos se me antoja ir. 

Con esa misma franqueza se lo dije a mi mejor amiga de la universidad cuando me llamó por teléfono para preguntarme si quería ir a una de las discotecas más exclusivas de la ciudad. La respuesta a mi desesperación fue, en cierto modo, sorprendente para mí: "Vive la vida hoy para luchar mañana".

No comprendí qué quiso decir con eso hasta que ella se apareció a las puertas del departamento con una bolsa de compras que contenía un provocativo vestido rojo con encaje y un set de maquillaje. Animándome poco a poco a probar el vestido, mi amiga me decía que viera todo esto como parte de la vida. 

"Tienes qué divertirte más seguido", me decía mientras me maquillaba. "Conocer gente... Quizás tener sexo esporádico". Iba a replicarle que estaba de acuerdo en casi todo excepto en el sexo, pero apenas ella me terminaba de maquillarme, me tomó de la mano y salimos juntas a la calle a buscar un taxi. 

* * *

Entrar al  _Dark Alley Club_ cuesta lo que una endodoncia en un consultorio dental. Que como diablos mi amiga logró conseguir las entradas es un misterio, pues su salario como secretaria de un despacho jurídico apenas le alcanzaba para costearse la renta y la comida. Quizás ahorró lo suficiente para comprar las entradas, quizás le pidió prestado a alguien... Jamás lo sabré. Lo que sí puedo decir es que fue una buena inversión, pues nos sirvieron comida y bebida gratis con solo mostrar nuestros brazaletes verdes fosforescentes al bartender. 

Mientras charlábamos sobre nuestras vidas y tragedias en la barra, el bartender me entregó un sobre rojo. Le pregunté qué era y quién lo enviaba; el hombre me dijo que un caballero de cabello largo le había pedido que le hiciera el favor. Mi amiga, curiosa, tomó el sobre; lanzó una exclamación  cuando vio en la parte de atrás un sello extraño. 

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?", le pregunté.

"Esto es una invitación a un club de sexo exclusivo", me respondió con sorpresa. "Una prima es miembro de ese lugar".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Según ella me dijo, nadie entra a ese club sin recibir invitación de uno de sus miembros. Las orgías que se montan ahí son legendarias; mi prima una vez participó en una y estuvo sonriendo durante todo un mes. Si yo fuera tú, la aceptaba".

"No creo que quieran vírgenes en su club".

"Al contrario; sí las aceptan. Solo te piden que seas honesta y que estés realmente segura de que quieres hacerlo".

Me quedé pensativa. Viendo en retrospectiva, si tengo mala suerte con los hombres en el sexo es a raíz de un trauma de la preparatoria que no he superado del todo. Él, un chico muy popular entre las chicas, había hecho una apuesta con otro de que dormiría con él antes de la graduación; su hermana no estaba de acuerdo con ello, instándole a que fuera honesto conmigo y que se olvidara de semejante idiotez. Él, por supuesto, no le hizo caso por su propia vanidad; el resultado fue una bofetada de mi parte la noche de la graduación.  

De hecho, esa es una de las razones por las cuales no asistí a la reunión; aún después de tanto tiempo, mi corazón no ha sanado de semejante burla y verle sería como reiniciar el calvario. 

"¿Vamos?", le dije mientras recogía el sobre.

 

 


	2. Ellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro

El  _Black Night Club_ estaba en un edificio aparentemente abandonado; no había ni una sola alma en la calle, pues era medianoche cuando mi amiga y yo llegamos ahí. 

Apenas tocamos la puerta, un hombre de piel oscura y mirada seria nos abrió; nerviosa, le entregué el sobre. Le pregunté si mi amiga podía entrar en calidad de acompañante, pues no quería dejarla sola; ésta añadió el nombre de su prima, quien seguramente está ahí dentro disfrutando las mejores noches de su vida. Afortunadamente el hombre nos dijo que no había problema siempre y cuando mi amiga prometiese no decir nada a nadie; ella juró por los cielos que no haría semejante cosa. Creyéndole en su palabra, nos dejó entrar a la sala de espera; ahí, el hombre me dijo que me dirigiera a la ventanilla número 8, en donde la recepcionista me entregará un formato de adhesión.

Cuando le entregué el formato a la encargada, ésta me miró de reojo y me preguntó si estaba segura de lo que hacía; le repliqué que sí, aunque en el fondo sentía cierta incertidumbre. La dama entonces se fue por la puerta de atrás y regresó con una caja pequeña; abriéndola, me explicó:

\- La máscara blanca simboliza pureza. Los hombres y las mujeres del club que te vean sabrán enseguida que estás aquí en busca de un compañero confiable que te pueda iniciar adecuadamente en el terreno sexual. El brazalete de plata significa el tipo de membresía con la que entraste; debido a que has entrado por invitación de uno de nuestros miembros más prominentes, no te extrañe que pocos se atrevan a ofrecerse como guía en el sexo. 

\- ¿No puedo tan siquiera saber el nombre de mi anfitrión? -inquirí mientras me ponía la máscara.

\- Su nombre como tal no, pero sí su mote; Cuervo Sangriento.

\- ¿Cuervo Sangriento? 

\- Sí. Ahora, vas a ir por este pasillo; al final de él encontrarás una puerta. Deposita esta moneda de oro en la ranura y te dejarán entrar.

Iba a preguntarle más sobre el tal Cuervo Sangriento, pero sentí que lo mejor era irme hacia donde se me indicó. 

* * *

 

Muchos se me quedaron mirando de arriba abajo; algunas murmuraban y otras me miraban con cierta curiosidad. Por lo visto ver a una virgen era una novedad en este club, pues algunos se me acercaron preguntándome quién me invitó; sin embargo, apenas les decía el mote de mi anfitrión, se alejaban, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de compasión. Aquello me dejaba intranquila; ¿acaso el tipo era alguien con algún historial violento o era de aquéllos que gustaba de las relaciones casuales? Como si fuera poco, había notado algo raro en el color de sus ojos; algunos tenían los ojos dorados y otros rojos. ¿Drogas quizás?

De repente la sala se llenó de silencio; sus miradas se centraron en mí y en un par de recién llegados. Uno de ellos, de mirada seria y profunda, se me acercó y, en un tono cortés, me preguntó el nombre de mi anfitrión. Apenas le dije su nombre, él empezó a reír y me dijo:

\- ¿Una linda virgen para ese chupasangre y su perro faldero? Vaya, vaya... Una lástima que ellos no están aquí para recibirte. Pero no te preocupes. pequeña... Yo puedo ser tu guía en el proceso.

Le miré con desconfianza; había algo en él que no me gustaba para nada, por lo que decliné su invitación cortésmente y procedí a retirarme. Sin embargo, el tipo no tenía intenciones de dejarme ir, pues me tomó por el brazo con una fuerza casi monstruosa. Con la mirada busqué a alguien que me ayude, pero al parecer pudo más su miedo que su indignación. Él, esbozando una sonrisa, me empujó hacia sí y me dijo:

\- No temas, pequeña. No voy a lastimarte.

\- ¡Suélteme!

Tomándome del rostro, el hombre añadió:

\- Vírgenes como tú siempre han gritado mi nombre en mi cama cada noche. 

De repente escuché un disparo. Mirando de reojo, vi que el acompañante se tomaba el brazo izquierdo; con horror, observé cómo su brazo se deformaba poco a poco mientras que su dueño profería un grito de dolor antes de caer muerto. El tipo se volvió. Con la furia reflejada en los ojos, me soltó arrojándome al suelo. Los que estaban cerca de mí rápidamente me auxiliaron en levantarme mientras que yo miraba a aquellos dos hombres que acababan de salvarme. Uno de ellos, de tez morena y cabello largo, estaba apuntándole al tipo con un arma mientras que el otro, de tez blanca y cabello corto, se acercó con miras de querer lanzarse sobre él.

- Lárgate de este lugar. Aquí no tienes nada qué hacer -le increpó.

\- ¿Por qué? Tan a gusto que estábamos tu invitada y yo.

\- ¡Lárgate!

El hombre obedeció con una sonrisa nada agradable; los colores se me fueron cuando vi que sus colmillos resaltaban entre los dientes. Oh, por Dios... ¿en qué he caído?

\- Una lástima que no podamos compartirla. Puede ser una gran compañera.

Dicho eso, tomó su saco y, saltando encima de su compañero muerto, se marchó del lugar.


End file.
